Jurassic Park: Evolution
by Doctor Levine
Summary: Determined to rid the world of his creations, John Hammond enlists the help of retired Navy Seal soldier Nick Harris to retrieve viable embryos on Isla Nublar, so he can clone a string of sterile dinosaurs to infect the remaining population with a fatal virus. He is kidnapped, and what he discovers could change the world and the ecosystem forever. CURRENTLY ON HOLD.
1. Baseball and Pterosaurs

The burning mid-day heat bore down on the quiet Arizona town. The sky was relatively clear, save for a few scattered clouds, allowing the Sun to give the town of Twin Springs the full effect of the heat. Wiping sweat from his forehead, ten-year old Ben Livingston stared out into the baseball field, eyes locked on the pitcher. Inside his head, his mind was going at a billion miles per hour. He gripped the metal bat with his sweaty palms, and spit on the ground. From the sun-cooked bleachers he could hear his mother calling, shouting cries of encouragement.

In the parking lot, he could imagine his father Jack, with his stain-covered apron, cooking up the burgers they would eat after the game. Tied to their car, a small but energetic dog continuously barked at the activity, eager to be let free from it's chain. It paced around on it's chain, which it had slowly begun to chew on. Looking down at the dog, the man shook his finger at the dog.

"Bad Spot! Bad! Dont chew on that!" he yelled. He cut off a slice of meat from a plate and tossed it down to him. "Chew on that instead!" he said. Spot sniffed the piece of meat, and began tugging at it, biting down with his small teeth.

"Come on, Ben! Rip the cover off the ball!" his mother Rebecca shouted from the bleachers, pointing a hand-held camera to him. Sitting next to her was her nine-year old daughter Emily, who was completely dis-interested with the game. Instead, she sat reading a very large dinosaur book, with a picture of a snarling Tyrannosaurus attacking a herd of bellowing Triceratops on the cover. Her nose was almost pressed against the paper, as she stared in awe at the colorful illustrations. Looking down from the camera, Rebecca nudged her daughter.

"Come on, Emily. Your brothers about to swing." She turned again back to Ben. "Go, Ben!" she yelled, as she whistled with her free hand.

Emily glanced up from her book and looked at her brother. "I know, Mommy." she muttered, and quickly returned to her book, the page featuring a fold out image of a Pteranodon, gliding over a herd of what appeared to be Edmontosaurus. Her jaw dropped as she looked the image up and down, taking in every detail. Still staring at the image, she perked up in alarm as the ball made contact with the bat. Down on the field, Ben immediately dropped the bat and started to sprint to first base, his feet kicking up a flurry of dust as he ran. The opposing team scurried to retrieve the ball.

"Get the ball! Get the ball!" one boy shouted. A smaller boy raced after the speeding ball, and fumbled with it in his hands before throwing it with all his might (what little their was) to the base, where a grinning Ben was already waiting. From the bleachers, his mother cheered him on, her voice mixed in with the other people screaming and yelling. They all failed to notice the cluster of dark figures now gliding towards the baseball field from behind.

All except for Emily.

Looking away from her book, she had heard the loud screeching from one of the figures, which were now closing in on the field. She gazed into the sky, her eyes locked on the swarm of figures. As they closed in, their features became clear. Two slender, leathery wings (almost like a bats), a long beak, and a curving crest that extended backwards to the tail. In her mind, Emily realized what the animals were. She looked up at her mother, still shouting praise out to Ben. She tugged on her pants, trying to get her attention. She glanced down, camera still pointed to the field. "What is it, Emily?" she said, a tinge of annoyance in her voice. Emily pointed up at the sky.

"Look, Mommy! Pterodons!" she said with an eager tone. "A 'Pterodon'? Sweetie, those are just birds. Dinosaurs are extinct." she said, and turned back to the baseball field, where Ben had already sat down on the bench, taking a break.

Agitated, Emily tugged again on her pants, pointing up at the sky. "No, Mommy! Look!" she yelled, which turned a few heads to her. Rebecca glanced up, and her jaw dropped in horror. She screamed in fear at the figures, which were now beginning to attack the people scattered around in the parking lot.

Including her husband.

"Get the hell away from me!" Jack hollered, swinging his butcher knife around at the Pteranodon, which was circling around mid-air, pecking at him with it's slender beak. Two other Pteranodons had taken to attacking Spot, who was cowering under the truck he was tied to. From under it, he snarled and hissed at the animals, who were trying to snatch him with their toothy beaks. He whimpered in fear, as he tried to stay away from their snapping jaws. Having managed to kill the Pteranodon attacking him, he charged at the two trying to get at Spot, and stabbed one in the back. It shrieked in pain, as the other one tried to fly away. Jack hurled his butcher knife at the departing animal, which struck it in the back of the neck. It spiraled downward, and crashed into another parked truck.

On the field, the people were in mass panic. Pteranodons were swarming around, pecking and chasing the terrified people. Most had taken to cowering under the metal bleachers, as they tried to fend them off with makeshift weapons like soda coolers and beach chairs. Trying to avoid them, Rebecca had scurried to the field and tried to find Ben, who was cowering under the bench, tears streaming down his face.

"It's okay, honey. We gotta get outta h-" she was cut short as a Pteranodon, its brown hide glistening in the sunlight, landed a few yards away. It hissed at the trio, and slowly walked towards them. Without thinking, Rebecca kicked the animal in the face, which aggravated it. They turned and ran for the bleachers, as the Pterosaur began to chase them. Rebecca pushed them through the metal gates, and quickly spun around to close the door.

The Pteranodon squawked in fury as it tried to tear through the metal fencing, but to no avail. Frustrated, it gave up the pursuit and began to fly away. In the distance, Rebecca could hear police sirens, inter-twined with the sound of gunshots. Taking cover behind the towering bleachers, the family watched through the fence as the local police took aim at the Pteranodons, which were already retreating into the sky. Jack, who had managed to make it to the bleachers, hugged his wife tightly. Emily and Ben hugged their parents, as well as their dog, who was shaken up from the attack.

On the field, the police fired simultaneously at the group of Pterosaurs. Although they had managed to take out a good number of them, several managed to escape and flee into the distance, screeching in alarm. They cawed as the group began to re-assemble, and fly away from the baseball field, leaving behind a trail of carnage.


	2. A Job Offer

Birds screeched loudly as they glided above the crowded Florida beach. Hundreds of people were crowded along the strip of sand, enjoying a nice day in the sun. Kids played and splashed in the cold waters while their parents sat under umbrellas, most having their eyes locked on their smartphone screens. Off a few feet away, a beach bar constructed of fake palm tree leaves and sun-bleached bamboo was crowded with people. They were all staring at the flickering television screen, which was propped up on a stand for a better view.

Among those people were Nick Harris, a retired Navy Seal soldier. During his time on duty he mostly patrolled the waters of US military island bases, but he was later assigned to help train dolphins for under-water combat (among those were detecting landmines, searching for submarines and even placing landmines). He was fascinated by the work, but soon he retired to pursue a slower pace, which was private security work. During that time he helped monitor areas like corporate office skyscrapers, law firm buildings to something as simple as a parking structure. It was nice work, but sometimes he regretted retiring from the Navy Seals. That thought was usually just shrugged off, but recently those thoughts had started coming back with more frequency...

The screen changed as the TV returned to the show. On screen a young blonde woman wearing thick glasses addressed the audience. "CNN with an update on the growing story that a group of flying animals have attacked a Little League baseball game in a small Arizona town. Current reports say that the flock of animals that attacked the Little League game have been identified as the extinct flying reptile Pteranodon longicceps "hippocratesi", a pterosaur that onced lived during the Late Cretaceous period, around 70 million years ago."

The woman combed back a strand of loose hair before speaking again. "The current theory on the origin of the Pterosaurs is that the animals emerged from the island of Isla Nublar" the screen changed to show an aerial shot of an island, which Nick noted was shaped like an inverted tear-drop. The woman continued ", the site of the notorious Jurassic Park disaster, where captive dinosaurs escaped from their holding pens and killed multiple staff workers and part of the inspectors on the island at the time. The incident resulted in the closing of the park, which was scheduled to be opened in September 1994."

The screen changed back to her. "The attack is the first documented attack by the prehistoric animals on United States soil. Incidents like have been reported in Central American villages and parts of Mexico. The series of attacks led to the United Nations creating a taskforce to combat these attacks, called the AFCF, which stands for the "Aberrant Forms Counterattack Force".

The screen changed to a file photo of part of the force, which stood in what appeared to be a field. Lying in front of the group was a dead Velociraptor, blood dripping down from it's mouth in the photo, obviously killed by the taskforce.

"The incidents in Central America and Mexico have also been caused by the Pteranodon species that attacked in Arizona, along with a number of other species that seem to have migrated from Isla Nublar, including the chicken-sized Compsognathus, a small predator from the Late Jurassic era."

The screen switched to an aged camera video of a group of tiny, green animals (they looked like lizards standing up to Nick) chasing a flock of chickens, kicking up clouds of dust into the air as they pursued the chickens. The camera turned and focused on one Compsognathus, who had tackled a slow-moving chicken. Immediately the other animals moved in on the fallen animal, feathers flying around in the air as they mauled the poor farm animal.

The image changed back to the newscaster. "The attacks have caused untold damages to the country's livestock and crops. Wilhem Speilr," the screen displayed a picture of a tall, pale man in a dark business suit, his brown hair slicked back to his neck. "a spokesperson for the Swiss company Gretel Corp, the company that now owns Jurassic Park and it's assets, had this to say about the attacks." The screen flickered back to Speilr, who was being interviewed by an Asian woman, in front of what appeared to be the entrance to a skyscraper.

"Gretel Corp can safely say that the previous animals engineered by InGen on Isla Nublar have been safely eradicated from the island." he said in a light Swiss accent. "We currently believe that the animals that have caused the attacks on the Arizona Little League baseball game, as well as the areas in both Central America and Mexico, are solely caused by the animals that had escaped the island before our corporation owned the sites."

From the bar, Nick gulped down his shot of whiskey and snickered at the television. "Sure, buddy." he muttered under his breath. "Gretel Corp can only regret that we were unable to prevent the attacks from occurring, and our hearts and wishes go out to the families affected by the attack." Nick stands up and begins to exit the small beach bar, and puts on his worn pair of aviators. He looked out over the beach.

He scratches the day-old stubble on his chin, unsure of his next move. A shadow that passes over him catches his attention. He looks up, and peers into the sky. It's a pelican, it's white feathers gleaming in the sunlight. Behind it two more pelicans trail the first. They almost look like the pterosaurs that attacked Arizona, although much smaller, and without the beak and teeth-

"Nick? Is that you?" A voice asks from behind him.

He turns around. A man stands behind him, dressed in casual beach clothing. Instantly Nick notices that the man's legs are missing, replaced with fake prosthetic ones. The man smiles, holding a beer bottle in his hand. "Well, I'll be a son of a bitch." he says, grinning. Nick smiles back. "Captain Overton. Good to see you." he says, and shakes his hand. "I havent seen you since you retired. How have you been?" he says, and motions to sit at an empty table. The two take a seat.

"Pretty good. Just been doing some casual work for security firms, as well as the occasional odd job." Overton chuckles. "Rescuing cats stuck in trees, I see?" he laughs, exposing his missing front tooth. "How about you, Captain? What have you been up to these days?" Overton lifts up his right leg and sets it on the table. "I'm a Robocop, you could say. I guard this little bird aviary down by Miami." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a crumpled business card. Nick takes it and inspects it.

On the front a little drawing of a humming bird with colorful patterns is printed in the center, with the words "Avian Lane" below it. He glances at the information to the side, and notices the words "founded by John Hammond" at the top. He hands it back to Overton. "Good to see your still getting work." He smiles, and sits down again. "Listen, Nick. Now that I got you here, I want to ask you something." Nick takes a swig from a small flask in his breast pocket before answering. "Anything."

"Are you still consulting?" he asks, his fingers toying with the now empty beer bottle. Nick thinks for a beat. "Havent had a solid contract in over a year, why?" he responds. Overton pushes the beer bottle aside, and looks at Nick. "What if I told you that I had a little offer for you. Just a small job, one that has a little adventure, some traveling, and a nice hefty check at the end of it all."

Nick turns out towards the beach, and looks at all the people playing and having fun in the sun. "What's the catch?" he says, turning back to him. Overton shakes his head. "No catch, just a little operation that I think you would be the perfect guy to act out. The pay is good, no complicated side-jobs, just an in-and-out job. Plus, you'll get that taste of being back on the field again. What do you say?" Nick sighs, staring at a hole in the wood table. "Alright, I'll do it, but I have on question; who's this for?" he asks, looking back up. Overton smiles. "Well, the guy is a bit...eccentric."


	3. The Plan

The ostrich flapped its large wings furiously, a deep rumbling sound emerging from it's chest. Nearly six feet tall and around 260 pounds, it craned it's bald neck forward, hissing deeply at the newcomer. It glared at Nick through the plexiglass window, as John Hammond observed it with calm eyes. "They can get very territorial in captivity." he said, leaning on his worn cane, a golden piece of amber encasing a mosquito inside mounted to the top. The two move away from the agitated bird, which continues to screech at Nick until it looses interest and moves away. The pair walk down the stone path, listening to the parks birds cry their morning chorus. As they approach another enclosure, Hammond speaks up.

"As Captain Overton has told me, you have agreed to partake in my little camping trip?" he said with a light snicker. Nick shakes his head. "That would be correct." Hammond nods, and stops to look into the second enclosure. Nick stops with him. The two stare into the paddock, home to the emus. The flightless bird notices them, but does not approach. It lowers its head down to take a drink from a pond. "Has he told you the objective of your mission?" he asks, eyes still focused on the emu. Nick shakes his head. "Nope. All he said was the pay was good, and that it would have a bit of adventure and fun to it."

"Well, he certainly wasnt lying when he said that, Mr. Harris." Hammond replies. The emu slowly walks around it's enclosure, now intrigued by the two. "I guess now is a better time to fill you in than any. Come, lets sit down." Hammond says. He motions to a small bench facing the emu enclosure with his cane, and the two take a seat. Hammond digs into his breast pocket and pulls out a worn ID card, and hands it to Nick. Nick grabs it and inspects it.

On the card is a headshot photo of a rather chubby man, dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and wearing thick black glasses. He has black, curly hair and has a blank expression on his face. Nick looks at the rest of the card. Below it the name "Dennis Nedry, technician" is printed below. Off to the side the words "InGen" in a stylized font and the name "Jurassic Park" are printed below it, along with other information.

Hammond points at the ID card. "Do you know this man, by any chance?" he asks. Nick shakes his head. "Another face in a crowd to me." he says, handing it back. Hammond stuffs it back into his breast pocket. "Well, that man is the reason my dream failed." Hammond says with a slight hint of anger. "I'm certain you have heard the stories of my Jurassic Park, and the horrible events that it caused?" he asks. Nick shakes his head. "I know the basics of it. A dinosaur park on a Costa Rican island lost power, the dinosaurs killed people, the park was closed."

Hammond nods. "There is certainly more to the story. You see, before the park failed, my company had hired one Dennis Nedry to help create the computer system that ran the park. He's the man in the photo I showed you." he says, tapping his breast pocket containing the card.

"As I would soon learn later, he was a corporate mole, sent by one of my former rival companies to infiltrate the park and steal viable dinosaur embryos, for their own uses."

"On the day the park failed, he shut down the power to the park, and attempted to transport the embryos to a boat leaving the island, with the embryos disguised as a can of shaving cream. While trying to transport them, his vehicle was stuck in a fallen tree, and a short time later, was killed by one of the Park's animals, a Dilophosaurus juvenile to be exact." Hammond said, pausing to fix his collar. "With his death, the stolen embryos were lost, presumed to have expired and be of no use to anyone once the coolant inside wore off."

Nick shook his head. "Good riddance to both, I supposed." Hammond nodded slightly, and sat up. He walked down the path, approaching the blue macaws enclosure. "Since I lost control of Jurassic Park, InGen and the islands, it has been owned by one company known as Gretel Corp. I'm sure you have heard of them." Nick nodded. "I heard about them on the news yesterday, with the attack in Arizona." Hammond grimaced.

"Such a shame to hear about the attack. And although Gretel Corp blames it on my wrong-doings, I am certain animals still thrive on that island, despite them claiming the island is empty of the animals."

Hammond peered inside the enclosure. One blue macaw flew around it's pen, excited by the people. Hammond chuckled. "Energetic, arent they?" he said. Nick watched the animals. "So what is it that you want me to do, exactly?" he said. Hammond sighed. "With the attack in Arizona, I know that my animals are continuing to spread. Soon I fear they will reach as far as Canada and beyond. The animals have become a plague, terrorizing livestock, destroying crops, and taking innocent lives. They must be stopped."

They walk past the macaw enclosure, and approach a snack bar. "Although the United Nations has outlawed the cloning of extinct animals and even the collecting of amber containing insects that could contain extinct animal DNA, I still have connections with geneticists who also agree with my plans."

"Mr. Hammond, what are your plans?" Nick asks. "The animals that I have created have become an infestation, a threat to the global ecosystem. I have created them, and I must end them. What I wish from you is to infiltrate Isla Nublar, and collect the remaining embryos that are still on the island. The ones that Mr. Nedry stole are of no value, but the embryos he did not take still remain in the labs."

He stops to reposition his cane. "With those embryos, I can clone a string of modified animals which are infected with a fatal virus. Once they reach maturity, they will be let into the wild, and mix with the normal stock. The new batch will infect the old batch with a virus while attempting to mate, and soon the former population will die, along with the new population. This will result in the end of the animals currently roaming free on the mainland."

Nick pauses to take it all in. After a few moments he speaks again. "So in a nutshell, you want to give the remaining dinosaurs the equivalent of AIDS, and in order to do that, you want me to get onto the Park and steal some embryos like your friend Nedry did?"

Hammond smiles. "Well, that's the simple way of saying it."

"Of course, you will be given a very nice pay-out given the operation is successfu-" Nick interrupts him. "How much was this pay-out, exactly? Wanting me to venture on Dino Island certainly warrants a fat paycheck." he says. Hammond pulls out a small yellow notepad, and scribbles a number on it. He shows it to Nick, whose jaw drops.

Two hundred and fifty thousand dollars. Enough money to never work again. "I think that this price would be reasonable for an idea such as this?" Nick nods. "More than enough." Hammond grins.

"Excellent! Now, would you care for a sundae?" he says, pointing at the snack bar.


	4. There It Is

Nick Harris stared out into the open Pacific waters, as the waves gently rocked against the rickety fishing boat. Just up ahead lied Isla Nublar, the infamous site of Jurassic Park. After being closed from the public the Gretel Corp had purchased the island and a short time later claimed that they had exterminated the animals that InGen cloned. They even hired paleontologist John Roxton to inspect the island to ensure that it was clear of animals, which he later said was "entirely true". But Gretel Corp still had patrol boats monitor the island weekly, to ensure that people like Nick didnt try to sneak onto the island.

The morning fog clung to Mount Sibo, the tallest mountain on the island, as well as the murky waters. Even from here Nick could hear the cries of the local fauna, the pelicans that tended to nest on the island, the native tufted deer, as they called out to their herds.

As well as the sounds of something that wasnt native to the island.

Nick remembered back to 1993 when news first broke about the Jurassic Park Incident, the public being both amazed and horrified that the dinosaurs had escaped from the park and killed people. He remembered years before as the news about the idea came out, that dinosaurs were going to be put in a theme park on some Central American island, people up in arms about the prospect, some getting into ethical debates about the use of extinct animals. He simply didnt mind at the time, and thought it would be cool to see a live Tyrannosaurus rex eat a goat right in front of him, or watch a herd of Stegosaurs lazily graze in a field.

Then a few years later when plans to re-open the park in a San Diego area that had already been constructed but not used came out, and the same thing happened. More people were opposed to the idea, but others welcomed the idea at a second shot at a dinosaur preserve. Of course, when the Tyrannosaurus had gone on a rampage down San Diego streets, they quickly changed their minds. The San Diego park was demolished, and the islands were shut down from public viewing.

That of course didnt stop the poachers, thrill-seekers, and intrigued scientists from trying to get onto the islands, which at the time were heavily guarded by the United Nations and the Costa Rican government. Many were captured before they could even set foot onto one of the islands, others had managed to make it, but often were never seen again. As if they walked into the jungle and never came back out, likely eaten by the islands occupants.

And finally in 2001 when a child was stranded on one of the islands (called Isla Sorna, otherwise known as Site B) for nearly eight weeks. An initial plan to try and find the boy were announced, but after a week the plans were given up. People had thought the boy would be dead by now, and they simply gave up. That is until the boys parents kidnapped Dr. Alan Grant, a man who had inspected the original Park and made it out with his life, ventured to the island to try and find him. Some of the people were killed, but most (including the boy) managed to escape thanks to the efforts by the United States Navy and the Marines.

Nick was among those Navy Seals that went to rescue the group. He remembered seeing the people once they were airlifted out of there, their tired and weary faces, but thankful they could make it out. Of course, since the parents had kidnapped a person (as well as writing fradulent checks and were responsible for the deaths of the mercs they had hired), were sent away to prison, and the boy was sent to live with other relatives.

With that incident, InGen went belly-up. It's assets (which included the genetic information, the islands, the Park and the headquarters) were sold away at a private auction. The winner of the sale was a relatively unknown Swiss bio-engineering company known as Gretel Corp. They promised to clear Isla Nublar of it's dinosaurs, but keep the Las Cinco Muertes island chain under heavy protection and observation of it's remaining animals. Since then, Jurassic Park had relatively stayed out of the news, as interest slowly died down about the events. Dinosaurs, of course, became more popular with the events, with all the free publicity they got with the events.

And soon came the reports of dinosaur attacks on the mainland. Large, man-sized animals were documented eating and hunting farmers livestock, while herbivores were seen consuming fields of crops. Gretel Corp denied alligations that the dinosaurs still on the islands caused this, and blamed it on the animals that had already escaped. Still, the incidents continued, and it had been mostly same old news until the attack in Arizona.

Hearing a conversation behind him, Nick turned around. From the cabin, he could hear Captain Overton speaking to Juanito, the owner of the boat who had agreed to take them to the island (after being given a nice check). "This is as far as I can take you without breaking the law. Any further and I will be arrested by them for trespassing, as well as you two." he said, pointing at them with his finger.

Overton clapped his hands together. "All set?" he asked Nick. Nick gave the thumbs up. "All set. The oxygen tank will last me the full trip?" he asked, pointing at the tank fixed onto his scuba gear. Overton nodded. "It has enough oxygen to last you a week, and a spare tank is packed in case something goes wrong with it." he said, patting him on the shoulder. "Stay frost out there, friend. And dont get eaten." he chuckled. The two laughed.

Nick grabbed his bag and began to lower himself down into the waters. He looked back up at Overton, who saluted him. "Take care, man. If things get hairy you got the satellite phone on you. Otherwise, your good to go." he said. Nick nodded, and plunged into the water. From behind Overton, Juanito crossed himself.

"Buena suerte, señor. Que dios te bendiga con una muerte rápida." he said, and walked back into the cabin, preparing to head back to the shore.

-

Diving deeper into the waters, Nick tried to keep a calm head. His mind was racing, still uneasy about the challenge ahead. He knew that Gretel Corp was lying through their teeth when they claimed that the island was free of dinosaurs. He just wasnt sure what kind of animals there were. He remembered back in 1998 when InGen released the species list of the animals they had brought back from extinction. Tyrannosaurus rex, Velociraptor antirrhopus, Dilophosaurus venenifer, Spinosaurus aegyptiacus. All were incredibly dangerous animals, some bigger than houses. And then of course the herbivores could pose a thread. The Triceratops, with it's giant horns on it's head, could just impale him like a Roman gladiator would an enemy.

He shook the thoughts away. He had to stay calm. It was just another mission, and a simple one at that. Get the embryos, store them away, then speed out of there on the inflatable raft he had brought along. In and out. Shouldnt take more than a few days, half a week at most.

He could see he was approaching the beach, and swam upward. From below the surface, he could see the dark green trees that lined the beach, the pale beach sand, and could even make out the top of Mount Sibo. Reaching the surface, he took off his breather and took a whiff of the tropical air. Sweet smells filled his nostrils. He looked around, taking in the surroundings. He turned back, and could see the tiny speck that was the fishing boat, already making it's way for Puntarenas. A few meters away he could just barely see the North Docks, the place where tourists would travel by sea to visit Jurassic Park.

Shaking the water off of him, Nick quickly undressed from his scuba gear (nobody around to see him in the nude, save for a dinosaur), and dressed in the soldier uniform that was in the pack. It was in camo colors, with various shades of green, yellow and brown. He loaded the SIG Sauer, and placed it in the holster attached to his belt. Packing away the remaining items into his bag, he began the trek to the North Docks, unaware a pair of eyes were watching from the jungle.


	5. A Quiet Arrival

Crouched low under the cover of the tall grass, Nick slowly approached the North Docks. Even from here he could tell from here that the docks had fallen into much disrepair, and hadnt been kept clean by Gretel Corp. The main tower closest to the water had partially collapsed in, and the bridge connecting it to the other tower had been destroyed entirely. Down at the far end of the docks, it seemed that part of it had given in, probably rotted away. Climbing swiftly over the rocks, Nick approached warily, drawing out his pistol. Although he couldnt hear anything like a dinosaur, they could still be hiding in the thick jungle canopy, out of his eyesight.

In his mind, Nick went though today's planned events. His primary goal was to reach the cluster of buildings to the west of the island, and make it to one building called the Visitor Center. Because the Park ran on Geothermal power from Mount Sibo, the embryos would still be viable thanks to be powered by the backup generators, which were kept alive by the power plants.

Once inside, Nick would make it to the genetics labs and retrieve the various remaining vials of dinosaur DNA that Dennis Nedry did not take with him, and then proceed to make a hasty escape via chopper off the island. The last part could be tricky, seeing as how Gretel Corp monitored the island daily, but if they did it in the early mornings under the cover of darkness, it world work.

Nick walked slowly towards the collapsed section of the tower bridge. A giant pile of rubble was scattered all over the place. A colorful object caught his eye. Carefully, he dug away at the chunks of steel and concrete, and removed a flattened piece of...Nick wasnt sure what it was.

It was some sort of metal, and had blue, red and white striping all over it. Something obviously was inside, as he could feel dried bits of white cream. He made out some of the words printed on it, which were "B-RB-SO". Nick was confused. "What the hell is this thing?" he said, turning it over. He could see a bunch of what looked like crushed plastic, and dried yellow liquid.

He remembered how Hammond said Nedry tried to smuggle embryos off the island with a shaving cream can. Is that what he was holding? Probably. He shook his head, and tossed it out into the ocean, where it made a loud smacking sound as it landed in the water. He watched as it sunk into the ocean, and disappeared. He coughed, and looked around. The jungle was relatively silent, save for the cries of a few birds. He moved away from the rubble.

Up ahead, he could see a giant, brown gate. On both sides a tall, electric fence ran from the sides and into the jungle. He approached it carefully. It was a two-pillared gate, with a torch on each individual pillar, which were dead. Up at the top, the two pillars were connected by a piece of concrete. He squinted as he read the words, emblazened in red, yellow and white lettering.

"Jurassic Park".

Nick chuckled. At least he's in the right place, he thought. He looked behind him, looking out towards the ocean. He looked at his watch. 8:13. The area was still partially dark, and fog still clung to the ocean, but soon the Sun would be rising, and he had to get going. Nick looked around. This island was gigantic, and getting to his destination on foot wouldnt be an easy task. There had to be a Jeep or a bike somewhere...

He glanced to the right. A pile of shipping containers sat, most rusted from the elements. He walked towards them, gun drawn. He could see that some of the shipping containers had been knocked out of order, and some were even crumbled up like pieces of paper. Nick was uneasy.

What could knock multi-ton shipping containers and even destroy them?

Nick shook his head. Whatever could have done that certainly isnt around here right now. At least, he hoped. He looked to the side of the last row of containers, and he could see a small utility shed, close to the border electric fence. Nick jogged towards it. He opened the creaking door slowly, and saw that there were tools lined up on the wall. Peering into the darkened shed, he looked around.

Then he saw it, a dark green bike. In the darkness he could see the stylized white InGen logo on the frame, along with the Jurassic Park symbol, a J and a P fused together. "Thank God." he muttered to himself. He put away his pistol and lifted up the relatively light bike outside. Putting up the kickstand, Nick inspected the bike, checking the chains. Surprisingly, they were free of rust, and still ready to go.

He hopped on the bike and drove it in a circle a few times, to loosen it up. Satisfied, he turned the bike around towards the Jurassic Park gates. He screeched to a halt at the entrance. He looked at his watch again. 8:22. At this rate, he could possibly make it halfway to his destination by the end of the day. Reaching into his bag, Nick quickly pulled out a plastic water bottle and took a swig.

It was at that moment when he heard it.

A hoot caused him to drop the bottle. He immediately pulled out his pistol, and aimed it into the jungle. He waited for a second hoot, but none came. He stared into the jungle, searching for movement. There was none. A bit on-edge, he sped down the dirt path leading into the jungle, leaving the water bottle behind.


End file.
